<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something you're good at by Fiannalover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558642">Something you're good at</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover'>Fiannalover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragalia Lost (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boredom, Gen, Hobbies, Knitting, Xainfried/Aeleen in the background</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:56:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbies to do by yourself are always important to have, even if you need help to learn the basics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something you're good at</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Calmly wandering around the Halidom, Irfan pondered on what to do next. Perhaps he'd just go back to his sewing projects, instead of searching for something new, but...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, his wishes were answered by seeing his favorite teasing target spying at something from behind a bush. Approaching without bothering to hide his footsteps, he crouched besides her and asked, "What are you doing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfazed by his presence, Amane complained, "I'm looking at THESE TWO!" She said, pointing to Xainfried and Aeleen, their sweetness noticeable from a fair distance, "They have been so lovey-dovey and gooey and yadda yadda lately that the stupid Aegis has been completely ignoring me! Felix and Fydon are spending more time with her than me, too! Unforgivable! Completely so!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Processing that rant, the mercenary struck on its source with precision, "You're bored and lonely, aren't you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The child of miracles turned stiff as a board, neither confirming nor denying anything. Still, she got up, her newest source of annoyance following suit and prodding,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have you really grown so dependent on other people tha-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"SHUT UP! S-s-shut up! It's not like I EVER had stuff to do by myself, you know?" She protested, almost pathetically, in a pity-inducing way, "I was always helping others and giving advice, and guiding my people to safety, I didn't really have time for… myself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking about the problem, he went for the obvious solution, "What about your cat?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've been playing with Rhea so much, she bit me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whew. That bad, huh?" The first option gone, he wondered, "Anything else you like doing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do enjoy Cat's Cradle, but that is another thing I can't do by myself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Strings… I got it!" Irfan announced, snapping his fingers, "How do you feel about learning how to knit?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, the girl’s expression changed from 'pretty much crying' to 'gritted-teeth anger' in a second, "I very much dislike it when you treat me like a kid, but I do NOT want the opposite! I'm not some old woman!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I said nothing of that! I'm offering to teach you a hobby I practice myself!" He objected, however amused by her outburst, "I prefer sewing stuff together, but knitting is something I know how to do, too. So? How about it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... Are you being honest here? You're not making fun of me again, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope. Your current state does that by itself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Grrrrrrr! Fine! Teach me all I have to learn." She conceded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, the weeks of practice began.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Proudly wandering around the Halidom, Amane pondered on what to do next. Her last scarf was snuggly wrapped around her neck, its gold and white tones shining brightly alongside her. The power of seeing these items, and knowing that she was the one who made them was a powerful thing, indeed. Now, what color to go for next…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her thoughts were interrupted upon noticing a couple familiar faces chatting nearby, a handful of wooden figures in-between them. Approaching the two, she questioned, "Good morning, Erik, Irfan. What is it you two are doing? With all these dolls, too?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A most fine morning to you too, my friend!" The castaway answered back, with his signature cheery smile, before explaining, "Irfan has been helping me set a proper price for my creations again. He already explained me the process, but I feel better when he does it, truth be told."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see…" Deciding to grant him a compliment, the girl replied, "You're an incredibly helpful person, are you not?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shrugging, the other man answered, "What can I say? I'm the kind of person who is worthless with anything other than fighting. Might as well help everyone else with their gifts."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A second of silence followed that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's a lie." Amane bluntly stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're amazing at building traps!" Erik began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're a great leader! Your orders and instructions are precise!" Amane followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have an excellent sense for clothes!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The ones you made yourself are of incredible quality!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You always make sure everyone is paid what they deserve!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You taught me a new hobby no matter how many times I messed up!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uncharacteristically blushing, the target replied, "I'm nothing that-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing their opportunity for a combo assault, Amane and Erik launched it, "So, just keep being our amazing Irfan!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By then, the mercenary lost face. Unable to respond to this completely unexpected onslaught, he turned away, the pink in his face clearly being the reason for that. Smug as all hell, the child of miracles boasted, "Hahaha! I got you! I finally have the upper hand on you!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up, little girl!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I won't! I won't!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why should she? Everything we just said is true." Erik pointed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just… just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>sigh</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, another day went by in the Halidom, not nearly as boring as when it began.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>